fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fumiko Zakura
Summary Fumiko Zakura is the elite Samurai Captain of the Samurai Koketsu squad and the protagonist of Kawaii Samurai!?!, she is an extremely powerful and skilled Swordsman, she is also an extremely smart tactician, these two combinations make a deadly combatant for sure Personality Fumiko is an Optimistic person by nature, always looking for the positives in everything and tries to be the role model of the group. However, she often does stumble but she is the first one to acknowledge her mistakes and tries to correct them to the best or detriment of herself. Fumiko is also known as the pervert of the group, often making crude gestures or lewd remarks in public about serious situations. Date of Birth: 22 July / 23 AR Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Hatamashi Weight: 168.5 pounds Height: 5'5 Likes: Erotic Novels, Ramen, Fighting, Honey and Mustard potato fries Dislikes: Lemon, Spiders, Darkness Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Reading, Sparring, and Painting Martial Status: Single Status: Unknown (Died at some point) Affiliation: Koketsu Squad/Samurai Previous Affiliation: none Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-C | At least 7-C | High 7-C Name: Fumiko Origin: Kawaii Samurai !?! Gender: Female Age: 22 (Beginning of the series) 27 (EOS) Classification: Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordswoman Intangibility, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (In her base, she is capable of swatting away thunderbolts and slicing building sized Yokai in half without much trouble) | Town level (Once she awakened her true potential, she was shown capable of matching and trading blows with Tekaji, with their final clash destroying a large portion of Nazui town) | At least Town level (After the death of the Yokai king, Fumiko absorbed the Galio spear and gained all of its powers, this boosted her powers drastically to the point that her base form was as powerful as the Yokai King) | Large Town level (Casually smacked a coconut into the moon) Speed: MFTL+ (Fumiko was capable of deflecting a barrage of Tekaji’s Phantom Lightning bolts while heavily injured and half-blind, Tekaji’s Phantom bolts are capable of moving from the edge of the universe all the way to earth in a Zeptosecond, which would put it’s speed at 2.9352902e39c times the speed of light) | At least MFTL+ ' (Her speed was drastically increased to the point that she compared her older self to a snail while claiming her current speed was like a thunderbolt in comparison) | At least '''MFTL+ ' (Faster than before) | 'MFTL+ ' '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class ''' | '''Town Class | At least Town Class | Large Town level Durability: Building Class ''' | '''Town level | Town level | Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range up to hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: High (Fumiko is an extremely smart tactician, capable of creating elaborate and extremely efficient plans in the middle of combat Weaknesses: Overconfident and while having ranged attacks herself, has trouble fighting ranged opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kurosugari: Kurosugari is the Katana wielded by Fumiko, it is an extremely lethal blade forged by the greatest blacksmith Yoshu who created it from an asteroid, Kurosugari is durable enough to survive temperatures far higher than even lava and sharp enough to split atoms in half. *'Anti Regeneration/Healing': Kurosugari is capable of negating or halting regeneration to the point that it would prove lethal to the victim. *'Soul Cutter:' With enough energy, Kurosugari has been shown capable of inflicting damage to a victim's soul. Tokubetsu: Tokubetsu is a natural energy found across the universe that a well-trained warrior can tap into and gain far more power Enhance: Fumiko uses Tokubetsu to enhance her physical characteristics double fold. Ultra Sense: Fumiko is capable of tapping into Tokubetsu and sensing all life in a 30 km radius, everything from large bears to small microscopic bacteria, she is capable of distinguishing every life form from one another, making sneak attacks almost impossible Space Shift: Fumiko is Capable of shifting her physical body into the Tokubetsu realm, making her completely intangible to anyone from the physical world, but still being able to physically interact with them. Pyro: Fumiko is capable of creating, absorbing and controlling fire, for either offensive or defensive purposes. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKEAZv-w89Q Key: Base | Awakening | Post Galio Absorption | New Awakening | Post Awakening Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ergo (Gyrohem) Ergo's Profile (Note: Speed equalized, 8-A versions) Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) Linx's Profile (Note: 8-A Linx vs 8-A Fumiko. Speed equalized. Willpower Defense was only at 50%) Category:Tier 8 Category:Samurais Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7